The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more specifically, to an electronic circuit that can prevent voltage controlled oscillator runaway in a phase locked loop circuit.
Phase locked loop circuits include control systems that can generate an output signal having a phase that is related to an input signal. Electronic systems, including those concerned with radio, telecommunications, and computing may use phase locked loop (PLL) circuits for clock distribution, signal recovery, and frequency synthesis. Low noise/jitter PLL circuits may be important to certain systems (e.g., servers, gaming devices, and cloud computing infrastructure) whose architecture require high precision frequency control of signals.